User blog:J.S. Clingman/The MBTI types of the characters of The Green Ember series
Dia Duit! So a few months back, I found this personality test online that you can take for free and read and discover your personality. The test was based on the MBTI (Myer-Briggs Type Indicator), with which I immediately fell in love (so to speak). Since then, I've been into the MBTI and found that with a general knowledge of how it all works, you can type a person or fictional character once you get to know them, which proves to be very interesting (for me, anyway). (The MBTI is also very good at helping you understand other people and I totally recommend it!) Each personality the MBTI assigns is basically a four-letter acronym that indicates one's personal preferences and habits, a.k.a. one's personality. There are eight letters and sixteen personalities in all. These are them, in order: I (Introversion) vs. E (Extroversion) N (iNtuition) vs. S (Sensing) F (Feeling) vs. T (Thinking) P (Prospecting or Perceiving) vs. J (Judging) Introverts '''are people who "recharge" by being by themselves. '''Extroverts, on the other hand, gain energy from outer stimuli, and are generally more outgoing because it comes naturally to them. 'Intuitive '''people are generally imaginative, seeing the world in a unique way. They are interested in allegory and attempt to find hidden meaning and metaphor. Intuitives are the people we can blame for writing most of the stories we know and love, for they "do not always see the world as it is, but as it perhaps could be", as they say in ''Cinderella. Those with the 'Sensing '''trait tend to see the world as it is, which is also a good thing. They are realists, and live in the world that is. People with the '''Feeling '''trait are generally guided by their feelings and emotions. Those with the Feeling trait tend toward optimism more than pessimism, from my experience. They are less competitive than those with the '''Thinking '''trait, who are more guided by logic. Thinking types are straightforward, and are generally less concerned with their emotions and those of others. Normally, they are good business-minded folk who are practical and willing to tell you exactly what they think, which is not always a bad thing (sometimes we need to hear the truth!). Thinkers generally tend toward pessimism more than optimism. Those with the '''Prospecting '''or '''Perceiving '''trait are generally easygoing, go-with-the-flow type of people, who take care of their problems as they come. They are often more focused on the things that makes them happy, and are generally more carefree, taking the time to notice little things that fill them with happiness. A person with the '''Judging '''trait is a more organized individual, who likes to plan and make contingency plans; their organization means a lot to them. They are very dedicated to whatever they put their mind to, and will work constantly to accomplish what they will. Judgers tend to focus on duty rather than on what makes them happy, which is good in moderation, as are all things. Anyway, after a little thought, I decided to attempt to type some characters from The Green Ember. Here are my conclusions: *Heather is an INFP. The INFP is a common protagonist for tales of fiction and fantasy, as I have seen. Some other fictional INFPs include Charlie Brown from ''The Peanuts Movie and comic strips, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Lucy Pevensie from Narnia, Frodo and Faramir from The Lord of the Rings, Cinderella from you-know-where and Anne from Anne of Green Gables. The INFP is also known as The Healer, The Mediator, and The Dreamer, and is known for their aversion to conflict and imaginative thoughtfulness that gives them a unique and (sometimes) romantic outlook on life. You may read more about the INFP here, and learn the reasons I decided she was an INFP. (I am wondering within myself whether Heather is really an INFJ, not an INFP. Please tell me what you think in the comments, so that I can end this indecision XD.) *Helmer and Picket are ISTJs. ISTJs are straightforward, practical people, who are hard-working, extremely loyal and stubborn to a fault. They are very protective of those they love, and make good, efficient leaders. They are very logical in most everything, paying little attention to emotion when interacting with other people. Other fictional ISTJs are: Susan Pevensie from Narnia, Thorin Oakenshield from The Hobbit, and Inspector Javert from Les Misérables. You may read more about the ISTJ here. *Heyward is an ISFJ. ISFJs are dedicated workers and supporters of the causes they believe in, and like ISTJs, are very loyal and loving toward those they care about. They are very supportive of these, and desire very much to offer aid in a valuable way; they are not very concerned of whether they receive the credit for their work, and don't mind doing something small if they feel it's still worth contributing. Some other fictional ISFJs include Samwise Gamgee from The Lord of the Rings, Captain America from the Marvel films, and Will Turner from The Pirates of the Caribbean. You may read more about the ISFJ here. An interesting fact: the ISFJ is the most common personality type, making up around 13% of the population. *Emma is an ESFJ. ESFJs are similar to the ISFJ in that they are extremely loyal and dedicated to those they love, willing to stand up for them in the face of others' doubt. They value social harmony and are hardworking, supportive and friendly, and are often very popular (unsurprisingly). Bilbo Baggins from The Hobbit is an example of the ESFJ in fiction. You may read more about the ESFJ here. *Lord Ramnor is an INFJ. INFJs is an imaginative type, decisive in decision-making and very dedicated to what they believe in. They make good leaders, as they have a deep belief in harmony between all. Aragorn and Galadriel from The Lord of the Rings and Aslan from Narnia. You may read more about the INFJ here. An interesting fact: the INFJ is the rarest personality type, at 1-2% of the world's population. So what do you think of my conclusions? Tell me what you think in the comments below. :) By the way, when I found the MBTI test at 16personalities.com early last year, I came to understand myself and others better. I love the MBTI, and I totally recommend it! If you are unsure of what your personality type is, you can always take the test here. Merci pour lisez! (Or something like that.) —J.S. Clingman Fëalórin, A Child of Him whose love never fails. 03:26, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts